L'esclave
by Noan
Summary: UA SLASH. épliogue en ligne Le bateau où voyageait Harry est accosté par des pirates. Un lui sauve la vie et il sera vendu dans une plantation en Lousiane. Il y rencontra des amis et même l'amour... HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Ben, en voilà une qui traine depuis un moment sur mon disque dur donc la voilà.

Alors, les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi et ceci est un slash avec un lemon donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homo sont priés de partir!

**L'esclave.**

Chapitre 1

Harry n'était pas noir et pourtant il était esclave dans une des plantations de cannes à sucre les plus florissantes de la Lousiane. Sa vie avait basculé quand le bateau qui les transportait ses parents et lui vers le Nouveau Monde, avait subi l'attaque de pirates. Sa famille fut massacrée ainsi que le reste des voyageurs et de l'équipage, il ne devait sa survie qu'au goût prononcé du capitaine pour les jeunes garçons. Malheureusement pour lui...

Il aurait préféré mourir que de vivre ça...

Le trajet fut une torture pour lui. Chaque soir, l'odieux capitaine, un certain Riddle, le montait comme un sauvage. En peu de temps, la combativité naturelle du jeune homme avait laissé place à une indifférente soumission. Il s'échappait vers un monde onirique que lui seul connaissait dès que le pirate passait la porte de la cale.

Dans son abysse, il y eut une petite lueur... Un des matelots, Black tel était son nom, le prit en affection et le soignait quand il le pouvait. Il lui promis même de le faire sortir de ce maudit bateau pour le vendre à sa cousine, au moins il serait mieux traité qu'ici.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans un village d'esclaves à la limite de la terre des Malfoy.

Sa venue avait ébranlé la vie calme du village. Il était rare depuis quelques temps d'avoir un nouvel arrivant. Les femmes s'occupèrent de lui comme s'il avait toujours fait parti de leur famille et les hommes lui apprirent bien des choses comme l'art de la capoera.

Malgré le travail arasant, il trouvait le temps de s'entraîner et en quelques mois, il était capable d'apprendre les bases aux plus jeunes et de tenir tête aux plus vieux. Il perfectionna son art de la magie bien que sa baguette fusse brisée lors de l'attaque pirate. Il maîtrisa très vite la magie sans baguette et il devint vite une figure du village du haut de ses 15 ans.

Il ne se plaignait jamais du travail, riant toujours avec ses amis, s'amusant de la vie qu'on lui offrait.

Jamais il ne songea à quitter la plantation. Sa vie d'avant lui avait été volé, il n'avait plus de famille, ni aucun moyen de retourner en Angleterre pour prendre la succession de son père au duché de Griffondor. Il préférait presque cette vie simple à la cour compliquée de Londres bien qu'il aima beaucoup le vieux roi, son grand-père, Albus Dumbledore... Et si, au début, il avait espéré qu'on viendrait le chercher, il avait vite compris que tous, dans son pays natal, le croyaient mort avec ses parents.

Il avait donc appris à aimer cette vie et les gens qui la composait. La famille qui l'avait recueilli comptait déjà 7 enfants et l'avait très vite considéré comme un des leurs. Il y avait un enfant de son âge, Ron, avec lequel il devint très vite inséparable.

Et malgré sa peine d'avoir perdu sa famille, il aimait cette vie... Pendant 4 ans, sa vie fut faite de travail et de petits bonheurs comme la naissance du premier enfant de l'aîné de la famille Weasley, Charlie ou le mariage de Bill...

Mais un jour, la petite vie heureuse d'Harry perdit d'un coup sa saveur...

Le fils du Maître avait fait sa première tournée d'inspection. Harry ne s'était jamais posé de questions sur la famille qui l'avait acheté et ce fut un choc pour lui de le rencontrer pour la première fois.

Il lui était apparu à l'heure la plus chaude. Sa longue chevelure brillait d'un éclat presque aveuglant. Il était élancé, une silhouette finement musclée sous sa chemise de lin fin, un port aristocratique, un visage aux traits parfaits encadré de mèches aériennes, une bouche délicatement dessinée, des cils interminables qui offrait un écrin de choix à un regard orageux. Des yeux gris aciers, une lueur implacable y brillait, le rendant plus que fascinant.

Harry fut subjugué. Il y pensa jour et nuit, il perdit son ardeur au travail et le goût du combat. Sa vie s'effondrait petit à petit sous le poids de cet amour qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Il ne se maîtrisait plus et un jour, alors qu'un des gardiens lui donnait un ordre sèchement, il répliqua. Tout le désespoir, toute sa colère, toute sa tristesse refit soudain surface et il abattit violemment son point sur la figure du gardien. Conscient que son geste pouvait lui valoir la mort, il fuit...

A travers les marécages, il fuit le plus loin possible de son nouvel enfer, maudissant le Dieu qui lui imposait ça. Jamais il n'avait mérité telle punition...

Mais sa fuite fut de courte durée. Chaque prisonnier subissait un sort d'emplacement avant de commencer à travailler et il n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Il fut rattrapé quelques jours plus tard et ramené au Maître sans plus attendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Il en avait marre de vivre ici. Il avait grandi à la cour d'Angleterre avec son parrain pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières et il avait aimé cette vie faite d'hypocrisie et de faux-semblants. Il pouvait laisser à son esprit reptilien toute la liberté qu'il souhaitait. Il s'était tant amusé avec son ami Blaise ainsi qu'avec la cousine de celui-ci, Pansy. Mais son père avait insisté pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre en Lousiane. Pourquoi devait-il absolument s'occupé avec lui de cette fichue plantation, il n'en avait cure. Lui préférait courir le jupon plutôt que donner des coups de fouet.

Son temps était partagé entre les cours de politique et d'économie, la pratique assidue de l'escrime et de l'équitation et les visites régulières des champs.

Et de cette vie insipide, il en avait ras le bol. Son père ne lui accordait que peu d'attention et sa mère tentait sans grand succés d'entretenir une vie de cour. En résumé, il était seul et ça le minait. Son tempérament sombrait chaque jour un peu plus au point qu'il en ressembla lentement à son père. Il était devenu froid, snob, imperturbable... Son humeur devenait massacrante et les serviteurs, hommes ou elfes le fuyaient dès qu'ils le voyaient...

Ses 2 ans passés ici l'avait changé à un point que même ses amis ne le reconnaîtraient pas.

Sa vie filait entre ses doigts fins sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il se laissait doucement aller vers une aigreur peu commune chez un jeune homme de 19 ans.

Mais les serviteurs virent son humeur changer un jour d'été.

Il rentrait d'une de ses rondes dans les champs et il avait l'air absent. Il ignora les personnes à son service oubliant de leur donner ses ordres ou de plus généralement, les rabaisser plus bas que terre.

Depuis ce jour, souvent, le soir, ils entendirent des pleurs venir de sa chambre. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien comme si cette pièce enfermait en son sein le plus lourd des secrets...

La vie de Draco Malfoy fut entièrement boulversé par sa rencontre avec un esclave. Il l'avait juste croisé, son corps luisant de sueur sous le soleil de plomb. Le jeune homme se souvenait parfaitement de tous les détails de cet instant. Les puissants muscles jouaient son la peau mordorée de l'esclave. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés battaient ses reins au rythme de la machette qui s'abattait régulièrement sur les pieds de cannes. Son coeur avait raté un battement quand il s'était redressé. Bien qu'il fut à cheval, l'esclave lui arrivait pratiquement à la poitrine. Draco avait soudain eu l'envie brutale d'être serré contre cette large poitrine. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un homme et il prit peur. Il avait talonné son cheval et avait tout simplement fui mais le destin l'avait fait croisé l'envoûtant regard émeuraude du jeune homme. Il n'en avait fouté son cheval que plus fort. L'esclave avait éveillé en lui un volcan que Draco croyait éteint. L'espace d'une seconde, il s'était senti dans la peau d'une antilope face à un jeune lion.

Et depuis, il ne cessait de voir ce regard partout où il posait les yeux. Il sortait le soir très tard pour espionner le village esclave... Il le vit souvent faire de la capoera ou même de la magie.

Ces sorties étaient petit à petit devenu une drogue pour lui mais comme toutes les substances narcotiques, il y avait un effet pervers. Plus il le voyait et plus il le voulait mais jamais son père n'accepterait qu'il se souille avec un esclave. Le fait qu'il soit homme ne posait aucun problème puisque le grand Slytherin lui-même avait aimé un homme, d'ailleurs, il soupçonnait son père de faire des infidélités à sa mère avec quelque jeune homme rencontré dans des bordels qui pululaient dans les quartiers glauques de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Mais un esclave, il ne l'accepterait jamais...

Son coeur sombra définitivement quand un des gardiens vint le prévenir qu'un esclave avait frappé un des leurs et qu'il s'était enfui. La description que lui fit le maton ressemblait trop à son obsession pour que cela fusse un autre... Etant chargé des esclaves et de leur travail, il ne dit rien à son père et mit en marche les recherches. Pour sa propre santé mentale, il devait retrouver le jeune homme...Mais il devrait en referé au moins à sa mère s'il voulait lui sauver la tête. Avec un peu de chance, si elle le trouvait à son goût, il aurait peut-être la vie sauve...

On vint le prévenir quelques jours plutard que le fugitif avait été pris et qu'il serait au manoir dans 2 jours...


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous avais promis la suite rapidement... La voilà!

Je remercie tout le monde pour votre soutien...

**ATTENTION: LEMON!**

si les relations explicites vous choquent, passez votre chemin!

Pour les autres, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 3:**

Harry fut traîné dans un cachot dès qu'ils furent arrivés. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et désespérait de revoir la lumière du jour. Il pensa longuement à ses parents... Sa tristesse le submergea de nouveau mais cette fois, il laissa court à ses larmes. Il se maudit d'être si impulsif. Il aurait aimé pouvoir récuperer son héritage pour aider sa famille d'adoption, il aurait tant voulu retrouvé celui qui l'avait aidé à bord du bateau pirate, il aurait tant voulu se venger du capitaine et de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir mais surtout il aurait souhaité revoir ces pupilles d'acier qui l'avaient conduit ici bien malgré elles... Juste une fois posé son regard sur cet homme qui avait changé le court de sa vie en une seule seconde...

De son côté, Draco louait ses gardiens et les maudissait en même temps. L'esclave était dans ses gêoles, il était là, à porter de main mais demain, si sa mère ne le sauvait pas, il sera mort à cette heure ci et le jeune homme sentait une boule se former au creux de son estomac quand il y pensait...

Finalement au beau milieu de la nuit, il descendit dans les cachots du manoir. Il chercha celle qui enfermait celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis déjà quelques semaines et resta devant plusieurs minutes, indécis, le coeur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine à chaque battement. Il se décida quand même à l'ouvrir.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement aux ténèbres, il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce et fut surpris de ne trouver personne.

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Sa probable mise à mort demain lui enlevait tout sommeil. Il ne cessa de penser à l'ange blond qui lui avait ravi son coeur, sa raison et son âme. Il était terriblement conscient de l'effet que le jeune Maître avait eu sur lui. Rien que de songer à ses orbes de glace lui incendiait les veines.

Un bruit insolite dans le couloir le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Des pas... Apparement, il n'aurait même pas le temps de le revoir, on venait probablement l'achever au coeur de la nuit. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, il se battrait. Effectivement, le bruit de pas s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte. Il se leva sans bruit et se colla contre le mur derrière la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de voir la porte tourner lentement sur ses gonds. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Une longue chevelure très claire attaché en catogan sur la nuque brillait dans l'obscurité. Il sourit... Visiblement il n'était pas le seul perturbé par cette rencontre, sinon, pourquoi le jeune maître se trouverait-il dans les cachots, à forciori dans sa cellule au milieu de la nuit? Doucement il se glissa derrière lui...

Draco sursauta violement quand on l'attrapa par derrière..

" Qu'es..., commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

- Chut! dit une voix profonde, aux accents chauds de la Louisiane, ce serait plutôt à moi de poser cette question."

Le jeune aristocrate ne chercha pas à se dégager de la poigne d'acier de l'esclave. Il le sentit respirer profondement, le nez niché dans son cou. Il frissonna sous le léger frôlement.

L'imperceptible tremblement ne passa pas inaperçu et Harry s'enhardit. Il posa ses lèvres purpurines sur la peau laiteuse juste au dessus de l'épaule, faisant soupirer le jeune homme entre ses bras. Alors doucement, il déposa de légers baisers sur son cou remontant ainsi vers l'oreille du jeune Maître. Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre quand Harry happa le bout de chair entre ses lèvres, le mordillant.

Draco sentit le bras qui l'entourait se desserrer mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Avec appréhension, il sentit les mains de l'esclave s'aventurer sur son col et défaire un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Il se retrouva bien vite torse nu et le froid des cachots le fit se serrer instinctivement contre la puissante poitrine de l'esclave.

Celui-ci sourit et il le retourna prestement pour lui faire face. Il vit la flamme du désir brûlée dans les yeux de glace.

Le jeune homme se sentit comme une jeune fille en fleur face à la stature imposante de celui qui lui faisait face et fondit contre ce corps qu'il désirait ardemment. Cette impression de soumission fit exploser quelque chose en lui. Une décharge de plaisir déferla dans ses veines et vint se concentrer dans son bas ventre. Et le peu de raison qui lui restait, cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il parte loin de lui se tut quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes de l'esclave se poser sur les siennes pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Il se laissa dominer par l'attitude impétueuse de celui-ci. Les bras se resserèrent sur lui, lui donnant pour la première fois de sa vie, le sentiment d'être enfin à sa place. Il savait qu'après cette nuit, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui...

Harry qui sentait l'excitation grandissante du jeune Maître, lui défit en un tour de main son pantalon, le laissant nu entre ses bras. Il mit fin à leur baiser, le souleva et l'emmena vers le tapis de paille qui lui servait de lit.

Le jeune noble noua ses fines jambes autour de la taille de l'esclave et entâma un léger mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches. Il sentit son son futur amant se tendre et celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux. Draco eut un frisson face aux yeux presque noir de passion. Et malgré tout il continua, sachant très bien ce que risquait de faire celui qui subissait la douce torture.

Un sourire pervers étira alors les lèvres d'Harry. Il ne savait pas si celui qui l'excitait ainsi avait déjà eu une relation avec un homme mais visiblement il le cherchait et s'il continuait, il allait le trouver... Et pour son plus grand plaisir, la caresse s'accentua. Il envoya sur les roses sa conscience et plaque durement le jeune noble contre le mur.

Celui gémit sourdement. Malgré que ce fusse sa première fois, il ne voulait pas être traîter comme une petite chose fragile. Il voulait ardemment cet homme, il voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il le marque, qu'il le fasse sien, sur le champs.

Et Harry répondit à son désir. D'une main, il immobilisa sa nuque et il encra son regard dans le sien. Il se lécha minutieusement trois doigts et les laissa glisser sur le corps brûlant de son amant, laissant une trace de lave incandescante sur son flanc.

Le jeune noble haletait sous la scène plus qu'érotique qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ne contrôlant plus son propre corps, il se remit à onduler des hanches, frottant sa douloureuse érection contre celle de l'esclave, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissemnt de plaisir. Il sentit alors les doigts dessiner d'étranges arabesques sur sa peau avant qu'ils n'aillent se perdre entre ses fesses. Un doigt plus téméraires que les autres, titilla son anneau de chair, lui arrachant un faible cri et il n'eut pas le temps de protester que sa bouche fut de nouveau ravie pour un autre baiser brûlant.

Au doux son qui parvint à ses oreilles, Harry eut toutes les peines de monde à brider son envie de le prendre bestialement. Le jeune homme avait sur ses sens une emprise dont il n'avait pas conscience. Alors pour ne pas lui faire mal, il happa ses lèvres pour lui faire oublier ce qui allait se passer. Il glissa un doigt dans cette antre humide.

Draco eut un sursaut. Même s'il s'y attendait, la sensation était inconfortable mais il se força à se détendre le plus possible.

Sentant sa légère réticence, Harry ondula des hanches, frottant ainsi leurs désirs contenus l'un contre l'autre. Quand le jeune noble commença à lui répondre, il inséra un deuxième doigt et entâma un mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre le petit anneau qui allait bientôt le recevoir.

Draco sentit les larmes affluées sous ses paupières closes. Il se cambra sous la douleur et rejeta la tête en arrrière mettant fin au baiser. Il gémit sourdement, laissant couler doucement ses larmes.

Une langue mutine vint receuillir les perles salées et il sourit. La douleur refluait doucement pour laisser place à des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus intense. La prison s'amplissait lentement de gémissements de plus en plus rauques. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il murmura un sort d'insonorisation, ne voulant absolument pas être déranger maintenant.

Harry profita de cette distraction pour rajouter un troisième et dernier doigt. Les jambes autour de sa taille se resserèrent brusquement. Il étouffa un gémissement dans le cou de son amant. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas se laisser aller.

Le jeune Maître eut un râle de pur plaisir quand Harry frôla un point à l'intérieur de lui qui manqua de le faire jouir.

" Viens..., chuchota Draco à son oreille, peu sûr de sa voix.

- Harry, lui répondit le jeune esclave, je m'appelle Harry...

- Alors viens Harry, prends moi, maintenant..."

L'esclave n'attendait que ça et retira ses doigts. Draco ne put retenir un grognement de frustration de s'échapper de sa gorge.qui s'étrangla quand il sentit quelque chose de bien plus volumineux se glisser entre ses fesses... Les larmes revinrent alors que l'esclave s'immisait lentement en lui. La douleur fut violente presque insupportable mais il voulait le sentir au plus profond de lui et il s'empala sur lui d'un coup de hanche. il retint in extremis un hurlement de douleur en mordant l'épaule de son amant.

Celui-ci sera les dents sous la douleur mais ne put retenir le gémissemnt de plaisir étouffé qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres..Amoureusement, il ressera ses bras sur le corps contre lui et baisa fièvreusement le visage de son amant. Il ne bougea pas attendant que la douleur du jeune homme reflut. Il savait par expérience que ce qu'il venait de faire faisait atrocement mal et il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer.

Draco se sentait déchirer en deux mais n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs. Par vague, la douleur laissa place au plaisir et sans vraiment contrôler ses mouvements, il bougea ses hanches.

Harry desserra son étreinte et prit la croupe du jeune homme à pleines mains et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Par Merlin qu'il était étroit...

Doucement, ils glissèrent vers un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Les mouvements se firent plus chaotiques et en un dernier coup de hanche, plus violent que les autres, l'orgasme les entraînèra dans un ouragan de sensations qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Le sentiment de ne faire qu'un, d'être ce que tous les amoureux recherchent, être uni en une même entité, unir à la fois, leur corps, leur coeur et leur âme.

Harry sentit ses jambes lâcher et glissa doucement, entraînant avec lui son amant.

Encore sous le coup de la jouissance, ils s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse qui tranchait avec la violence de leur union. Sans qu'un seul mot ne fusse prononçé, ils s'avouèrent leur amour...

Et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans songer à la journée qui les attendaient demain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4:**

Des bruits de pas sortirent Harry de son sommeil.

Il s'éveilla, souriant. La vie, finalement n'était pas si mal. Il sentait avec délice le poids du corps du jeune noble contre le sien, sa tête posée sur sa poitrine.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, alertant le jeune esclave. Brusquement, il reprit pieds dans la réalité et réveilla sans ménagement celui qui dormait profondement aux creux de ses bras.

Ses goêliers venaient sûrment le chercher et s'il trouvait Draco ici, ce serait une vrai catastrophe pour le jeune héritier comme pour lui.

Draco ouvrit doucement les yeux, peu content du réveil brutal. Il allait protester quand le bruit sourd de bottes claquant sur des pavés le firent paniquer. Il se leva rapidement, cherchant ses vêtements à tâtons dans l'obscurité. Il se retourna vers l'esclave et l'observa longuement. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce malgré l'urgence évidente de la situation. Si on le trouvait ici, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau...

Conscient du trouble grandissant de son amant, il se leva et l'entoura de ses bras, le gardant contre son coeur le plus longtemps possible. Et alors que les pas s'arrêtaient devant la porte de sa prison, il le poussa contre le mur, lui ravit les lèvres une ultime fois et murmura un "Evanesco".

Le jeune noble, maintenant invisible, regardait, impuissant les mâtons bousculer sans ménagement celui qu'il aimait. Il pria Merlin et tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pour que sa mère lui sauve la vie...

Il sortit à leur suite et se précipita vers sa chambre pour faire un brin de toilette, histoire d'être présentable quand sa mère viendrait faire savoir sa decision.

A 10h tapante, il sortit dans la cour où il vit Harry, son Harry, à genoux, enchaîné comme un animal dangeureux. Sa mère le suivit de peu, accompagnée à sa grande horreur de son père. Il pâlit brusquement et retint de justesse, une larme qui menaçait de couler sur sa joue.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui avait volé son coeur et l'observa intensément. C'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait et il voulait graver ce visage à jamais dans son coeur. Le garder au creux même de son âme, comme un diamant dans son écrin...

Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de sa vie et il savait maintenant, en regardant son père fusiller l'esclave du regard, qu'elle serait la seule.

Le silence se fit et Lucius Malfoy s'approcha de l'esclave et prit la parole:

" Alors c'est toi qui te permet de se rebeller et de frapper sans raison son gardien? lui dit-il, méprisant.

- ...

Lucius lui donna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Harry serra les dents sous la douleur mais ne bougea pas. Draco, lui, dut serrer les poings pour ne pas se jeter sur son père pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

- Réponds! ordonna le Maître des lieux.

- C'est moi, répondit Harry d'une voix claire et forte, malgré la douleur qui lui vrillait la poitrine.

- Et insolent avec ça", ajouta l'aristocrate, un sourire cruel étirant ses lèvres. Et lui donna un autre coup plus brutal que le premier.

Harry ne dit toujours rien mais planta son regard farouche dans celui brûlant de rage de son amant, le dissuadant d'intérvenir.

Le mutisme absolu du prisonnier irrita le Maître et il ordanna sa mise à mort sur le champs.

Derrière la scène, Narcissia Black Malfoy observait le jeune homme à genoux devant son mari. Son visage lui était étrangement famillié mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle avait bien pu voir le jeune homme. Elle n'allait jamais dans les plantations... Son esprit s'âbima dans ses souvenirs...

Le bourreau installait un rondin de bois, à la hauteur du jeune esclave et, sans ménagement, il abattit sa tête sur le socle. Il dégagea la nuque et prit un malin plaisir à affûter tranquillement sa hache.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sous un soleil déjà haut, paraissant une éternité au jeune héritier.

Il se décida à intervenir quand il vit le bourreau relever sa hache mais n'eut le temps de prononcer un seul mot que sa mère se levait:

" Attend bourreau!

Tout le monde se tourna vers la frèle silouette de leur Maîtresse. D'un pas souple, elle avança jusque devant l'esclave et, à la surprise de tous, elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Doucement, elle passa sa main sous son menton et l'observa de son regard d'opaline.

- Depuis quand es-tu ici? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je suis arrivé ici il y a 4 ans, Madame, répondit-il de bonne grâce.

- 4 ans... Elle se tut un instant. Et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle reprit: Tu es le fils de James, n'est-ce pas?

Harry la regarda stupéfait. Comment pouvait-elle connaître le prénom de son père?

- Je... Oui, béguéya-t-il sous la surprise.

- Par Merlin... Tu es vivant... et se levant, elle donna séchement quelques ordres: Détachez le immédiantement! Et emmenez le dans une des chambres d'invités. Et se tourna vers une de ses servante: préparez lui un bain et des vêtements.

Personne ne bougea, abasourdi par le revirement de situation qui se produisait sous leur yeux.

Narcissia s'impatienta et menaça ses serviteurs d'un mois de cachot au pain et à l'eau s'ils ne se bougeaient pas de suite. Et avant que le jeune esclave qui ne l'était plus, fusse emmené, elle lui adressa encore quelques mots:

- Je suis terriblement confuse de ce qui a pu se passer. Si j'avais été au courant, jamais vous ne seriez devenu esclave."

Harry sourit et se laissa emmener ou plutôt traîner vers la deumeure.

Lucius sortit alors de son mutisme:

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, dit-il d'une voix coupante comme un rasoir.

- Tu veux savoir, répondit-elle en relevant son petit nez aristocratique, si tu avais tenu un peu plus ton rôle à la cour d'Angleterre au lieu de traîner dans des bordels, tu saurais que celui que tu as manqué de faire executer aujourd'hui n'est autre que le duc de Griffondor, Grand Dauphin du roi Albus!"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et rentra elle aussi dans le manoir laissant un Lucius qui n'en menait pas large.

Draco s'était écroulé sous le poids des révélations de sa mère. Maintenant qu'il savait, la ressemblance entre le duc et ce jeune homme était évidente. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit, il aurait pu le sortir de là! Il se releva et courrut vers la chambre qu'on avait attribué au jeune prince.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben, la suite!

Je sais, c'est super court mais on arrive à la fin...

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et si par malheur, j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuse. Sachez que cela fait toujours plaisr à lire!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5:**

Draco entra dans la chambre d'Harry. Il dit à la servante qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de leur invité et la congédia.

Il entra dans la salle de bain attenante et regarda le jeune homme qui soupirait d'aise dans l'eau.

Par Merlin qu'il était beau. La longue chevelure brune s'étalait paresseusement dans l'eau, ne laissant apparaître que le haut du torse du prince. Avant qu'il n'ait esquissé un pas, Harry lui demanda d'approcher.

" Tu dois m'en vouloir de ne t'avoir rien dit, commença-t-il. Et je m'en excuse mais cela n'aurait servi à rien.

- J'aurai pu t'aider, Harry! s'insurgea le jeune homme.

- M'aurais-tu cru? Aurais-tu cru un esclave? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Une vague de culpabilité envahit le jeune homme blond. Effectivement, il aurait sûrement pris ça pour une blague...Il n'aurait jamais pris au sérieux de tels mots dans la bouche d'un ... esclave.

Il baissa la tête et s'appreta à ressortir quand Harry sortit de l'eau et vint l'enlacer, trempant ses vêtements au passage.

- Tu as le droit d'être en colère contre moi mais je t'en pris ne me laisse pas...

Draco soupira d'aise, à nouveau dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Il se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Et plus fébrile encore que la veille, il prit la main du prince dans la sienne et le conduisit vers la chambre. Cett fois-ci, il se ne donnait pas un esclave, il se donnait à un futur roi...

Ils ne descendirent que pour le déjeuner. Il ne trouvèrent que Narcissia dans l'immense salle à manger.

Quand il eurent fini, elle se leva et leur demanda de les suivre dans le salon.

Une fois installés avec une tasse d'un merveilleux café, elle entâma la conversation.

" Je me suis renseignée et le prochain bâteau pour l'Angleterre part dans deux semaines, votre Altesse. Il est évident que jusque là, nous serions ravis de vous avoir comme invité.

- Je vous remercie pour tout Madame.

Narcissia sourit au jeune homme:

- Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses après ce que nous avons fait subir. D'ailleurs mon mari se terre dans son cabinet, n'osant affronter les foudres de la couronne.

Harry aussi esquissa un sourire. Mais Draco, lui, ne souriait pas du tout. Dans 2 semaines, il serait parti loin de lui sans espoir de le revoir un jour, lui englué dans la vie de Maître terrien du Nouveau Monde et Harry gouvernant le monde sorcier depuis l'Angleterre.

Le jeune prince avait bien remarqué le changement d'attitude de son amour et se leva:

- Excusez moi Madame, mais je voudrais vous demander une faveur.

- Tout ce que vous voulez, je vous en pris, demandez!

- Je voudrais que la famille Weasley, qui travaille pour vous, m'accompagne en Angleterre.

- Eh bien, je pense que ça doit pouvoir se faire. Juste le temps de faire les papiers d'affranchissements que mon adorable mari s'empressera sûrement de signer, lui répondit-elle, un brin ironique.

- Merci, dit-il en s'inclinant. Permettez moi de les en informer moi-même.

- Faîtes, je vais demander qu'on vous prépare un cheval, vous souhaitez y aller de suite?

- Oui.

- Bien.

Elle claqua des mains et un elfe de maison apparut:

- Nia, va aux écuries et demande que l'on selle un cheval pour son Altesse et fait le amener dans la cour.

- Oui Madame.

L'elfe disparut dans un pop sonore.

Draco, que la demande incongru d'Harry avait blessé, s'excusa et sortit. Sa mère se tourna alors vers Harry et lui demanda s'il savait pourquoi son fils réagissait ainsi.

- J'ai ma petite idée Madame, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire mutin. Je dois d'abord passé avant ville.

- Je vois, dit-elle, ayant saisi le sous-entendu, nous sommes jeudi, il me reste suffisemant de temps pour organiser un bal pour samedi soir en votre honneur, cela vous convient-il?

- Oui, Madame. Il s'avança vers la porte et avant de sortir: ne lui dîtes rien s'il vous plaît, même s'il semble malheureux.

- Je vous le promets."

Sur ce, Harry sortit et partit au triple galop vers le village esclave qui l'avait receuilli 4 ans plutôt.

Il eut la chance de trouver Molly, les autres étant partit travailler. Il se jeta à son coup et l'embrassa bruyament sur les deux joues:

- Harry, par Merlin, tu es en vie et, remarquant ses luxueux vêtements, je vois que tout va pour le mieux.

- Oui, tout va très bien..."

Il discutèrent tout l'après-midi tandis que l'ancien esclave aidait sa mère adoptive tout en gardant le secret sur sa mise princière. Le soir vint à grands pas et la fête fut très belle.

Quand tout le monde fut réuni autour du feu, Harry se leva et demanda le silence.

" J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. La semaine prochaine vous serez tous des hommes et des femmes libres.

Arthur, le père de la joyeuse famille se leva:

- Comment ça?

- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur mon enfance. En fait, j'ai omis de vous parler du plus important. Mais je ne pensais pas que mon passé me rattrapperait ici et pourtant...

Il leur raconta ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il allait se faire executer.

Les hommes sifflèrent admiratifs et certaines jeunes femmes tombèrent dans les pommes.

- Vous avez été d'une gentillesse avec moi, m'offrant un foyer et de l'affection et pour vous remercier, j'ai demandé une faveur à Madame Malfoy et elle a accepté.

Tout le monde écoutait attentivement le jeune hommes:

- Je souhaiterai que vous m'accompagnez en Angleterre...

Les cris de joies fusèrent et Ron sauta dans les bras de son ami.

La nuit fut troublée par les chants et la musique...

Harry ne rentra qu'au petit matin dans sa suite, trouvant son amant dans son lit. Il s'allongea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et s'endormit dans ses bras, heureux...

* * *

Une espèce de petit interlude gentillet avant l'épilogue!

A+.

No'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6:**

Harry se leva très tard. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une grasse matinée et il comptait bien en profiter avec l'ange blond qui dormait avec lui. Mais à peine achevait-il ses pensées, le jeune homme se rendit compte que son ange avait pris son envol.

Il soupira. Ca allait être dur de ne rien lui dire avant la réception qui était prévue pour le lendemain soir.

Il se leva quand même de bien meilleur humeur que la veille et alla prendre une douche, après la soirée qu'il avait passé, il en avait bien besoin.

Il descendit une demi-heure plutard déjeuner et fut surpris de ne voir que la maîtresse de maison dans la salle à manger.

Elle lui indiqua que tout serait près pour leur petite fête et quand il lui demanda où était son fils, elle se fit évasive. Le matin, elle avait croisé son fils. Il parassait si malheureux qu'elle fit sentir sa désaprobation, prince ou pas.

Harry ne se formalisa pas. Une mère reste une mère, à protéger farouchement sa descendance.

A la fin du repas, il s'excusa et demanda un cheval pour aller en ville. Il lui fallait faire plusieurs achats à commencer par une tenue correcte pour le bal.

Il déambula longtemps dans les rues de la Nouvelle-Orléans avant de tomber sur l'échoppe qu'il cherchait depuis le début de l'après-midi.

Aussitôt qu'il fut entré, un vendeur vint lui demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Harry savait précisement ce qu'il voulait et en fit par à l'homme.

Celui-ci retourna vers son arrière boutique et revint le voir une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec un petit coffret. Il le déposa délicatement sur le comptoir et dévoila, sous les yeux émerveillés du prince, un simple anneau d'argent réhaussé d'un rubis de toute beauté. Elle était magnifique. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver pareil bijou en si peu de temps mais ce que le vendeur lui présentait, dépassait ses espérances. Sa charmante ex-maîtresse lui avait fait crédit des dépenses que son séjour occasionnerait et il put rentrer le soir même avec différents vêtements et ce petit écrin qui, il l'esperait, lui promettait le bonheur...

Une foule d'invités se bousculait dans le hall de la magnifique demeure des Malfoy. Toute le haute société de la Nouvelle-Orléans était conviée au bal en l'honneur du Grand Dauphin. Les Weasley ne savaient pas vraiment où se mettre. Toute cette étallage de pierreries, d'or ou autres toilettes précieuses leur donnaient le tournis. Même si Arthur et son épouse avaient cottoyé le grand monde avant de se retrouver dans un village d'esclaves, leur malaise était palpable.

Harry se préparait pour cette soirée avec l'aide d'une jeune servante que Narcissia lui avait offert. Une fois fin prêt, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son hôte. Il devait, avant de faire acte de présence au bal, avoir une discussion avec Lucius Malfoy.

Vêtu comme ça condition l'exigeait, il frappa deux coups sur l'épais panneau de bois. Un grognement indistinct lui répondit. Il prit ça pour un "entrez", et ouvrit la porte.

Lucius était affalé dans un fauteuil près de l'âtre, allumé malgré la chaleur estivale, un verre de bourbon entres ses longs doigts fins. Harry remarqua à quel point Draco pouvait lui ressembler, hormis cette lueur de cruauté qui ne semblait jamais réellement disparaître de ces orbes de glace.

" Mr Malfoy, appela Harry.

A son nom, l'homme sursauta violement et tourna son regard vers l'opportun, prêt à lui balancer son verre à travers la figure. Il suspendit son geste quand il reconnut son visteur. Il se leva donc, d'une démarche un peu chancelante, fit une réverance, qui amusa franchement le jeune homme et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

- Eh bien, je souhaiterai vous faire une demande, lui répondit-il.

- Je vous écoute votre Altesse, fit Lucius, à peine ironique tout en proposant un siège à son hôte forcé.

- Je viens vous demander la main de votre fils.

Lucius recracha peu élégament la gorgée du liquide ambré qu'il venait de boire:

- Pardon?

- Vous m'avez bien compris, je vous ai demandé la main de votre fils, répeta Harry, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lucius le dévisagea pendant quelques minutes, effaré. Ils l'avaient traité comme un esclave, ils avaient manqué de le tuer et il voudrait faire de son fils le Prince Consor du Monde Magique... C'était à ne plus rien comprendre...

- Non, je ne suis pas fou, ajouta le jeune homme, répondant ainsi à la question muette de son aîné. J'aime votre fils et je veux l'emmener avec moi...

- Quoique je vous réponde, vous n'en ferez qu'à votre tête, le coupa le Maître des lieux.

- Uniquement si Draco veut me suivre, que ce soit avec ou sans votre bénédiction, il partira avec moi en Angleterre.

Lucius se tut quelques instants, son regard perdu dans les flammes qui dansaient.

- Je serais idiot de ne pas accorder ma bénédiction à une telle union.

- Je vous en remercie. Sûr ce, le Grand Dauphin tourna les talons, prêt à refaire son entrée dans le beau monde, mais Lucius le coupa dans son élan:

- Ne pourriez vous emmener ma femme aussi?"

Harry sourit à cette remarque et finalement sortit de la pièce direction la grande salle de réception, où ce soir, il jouerait son avenir.

Draco tournait en rond au milieu des ladies et des gentlemens. Lui qui d'habitude adorait ce genre de soirée, il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de calme que sa mère lui refusait obstinement. Quel était donc la raison subite de ce bal? Harry bien sûr, la réponse était évidente. Sa mère ne serait pas passer à côté d'une pareil occasion de faire un semblant de cour chez elle.

Il soupirait depuis plus d'une heure quand une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et le tira brusquement contre un torse puissant.

" Qu'est-ce..., tenta-t-il de protester.

Une voix chaude et profonde le coupa:

- Vous vous répétez Lord Malfoy."

Draco eut un sentiment de déjà vu et subitement, piqua un fard. Il se laissa traîner jusque sûr un balcon désert. Et ce ne fut qu'à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes que son kidnappeur consentit à le lâcher.

Il se tourna vers le coupable et resta stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune homme en face de lui portait un magnifique costume de broquat vert et argent qui réhaussait le bronze de sa peau et l'éclat émeuraude de ses yeux. Il avait toujours ce port de tête si fier qu'un col Mao intensifiait. Pourtant il se reprit très vite et, tout naturellement, bouda. Harry sourit de cette attitude si infantile.

" Je voudrais te parler, dit-il simplement en s'approchant de lui.

Draco ne répondit pas, obstiné.

- Bien, tu dois sûrement être en colère parce que je n'ai pas été très attentif depuis que j'ai récupéré ma liberté et mon titre. Un simple grognement lui répondit.

- Ok, y a pas que ça, fit Harry, jouant le jeu de la tête de mule qui lui tournait le dos.

Il s'avança vers lui , l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule et souffla à son oreille:

- Peut-être aussi parce que je ne t'ai parlé de mes projets en ce qui te concerne.

Il sentit son compagnon se tendre et sourit un peu plus.

- Alors je vais t'en faire part maintenant, continua le jeune homme. Mais d'abord je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

Draco haussa les épaules faussement désintéressé par le discours de l'Héritier.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aimais dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi. Je ne veux pas te quitter...Il le retrourna prestement.

Draco, je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à te demander, veux-tu m'épouser?

Les quelques minutes où le jeune homme resta muet, parurent des heures au pauvre Harry.

Les larmes coulaient doucement sur les joues d'albâtre du jeune noble. Il sentit son coeur s'alléger d'un coup. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme qui n'était encore qu'un esclave il y a quelques jours pouvait avoir autant d'emprise sur lui. Ca devait être ça l'Amour... Il souffla plus qu'il ne dit sa réponse, peu sûr de sa voix en cet instant:

- Oui...

Harry le saisit par la taille, le souleva et tourna sur lui-même.

- Harry lâches-moi, râlait le pauvre Draco ainsi malmené, fais moi descendre tout de suite", appuyant sa supplique pas quelques de poings sur la large poitrine de l'ancien esclave.

Celui-ci consentit à accéder à sa demande, le reposa à terre avant de lui ravir les lèvres en un baiser fougueux qui les laissèrent haletants. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux galipètes et ce fut la mère du futur épousé qui brisa le rêve:

" On attend plus que vous, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant Harry.

- Nous arrivons", lui répondit aimablement l'Héritier.

Il fit son entrée dans la grande salle de bal, tenant Draco par la main. Il la traversa entièrement et monta sur le podium où jouait l'orchestre spécialement engagé pour l'évenement. Il s'excusa rapidement auprès des musiciens de les interrompre et frappa une fois dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

" Comme vous devez sûrment le savoir, je suis le duc de Griffondor, Grand Dauphin du roi Albus Dumbledore.

De nombreux murmures parcoururent l'assemblé. Visiblement tout le monde n'était pas au courant... Il frappa une seconde fois dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence.

Avant tout je voudrais remercier mon hôtesse pour cette fête qu'elle donne à l'occasion de mon passage dans cette ville...

Narcissia sourit. Par cette simple phrase, l'Héritier acceptait officiellement ses excuses. Draco, toujours derrière Harry, sur le même podium, n'en menait pas vraiment large.

... et je souhaiterai vous faire part d'une importante décision, ce soir, je vous prends tous à témoin que moi, Harry James Potter, Duc de Griffondor et Grand Dauphin, demande au Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy de devenir son époux devant les hommes et devant les Dieux.

Certaines femmes pleuraient d'émotion, les hommes attendaient, aussi anxieux que le jeune prince, étant eux-même passés par là, la réponse de l'intéressé.

Heureusement pour lui que son père lui avait fait subir une éducation très stricte ce qui lui évita en l'instant de se laisser aller à pleurer son bonheur. Il prit une profonde inspiration:

- Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy accepte de devenir l'époux de Harry James Potter, Duc de Griffondor et Grand Dauphin devant les hommes et devant les Dieux."

Des soupirs se firent entendre et un gros bang aussi. La mère de Draco venait de réaliser que son fils allait devenir Prince Consor du monde magique.

La soirée reprit doucement son cours après les félicitations et les toasts dont un à l'initiative de Maître des lieux qui avait finalement décidé de prendre par à cette "mascarade". Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il mariait son fils unique.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry, toute la famille Weasley ainsi que la famille Malfoy prirent le bâteau en direction de l'Angleterre. Un long voyage de trois semaines...

* * *

Finalement changement de programme, il reste encore un chapitre, l'épilogue en quelque sorte.

Je remercie tout ce qui m'ont suivi dans cette drôle d'histoire qui ne ressamble absolument pas à ce que ça aurait dû être au départ.

Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude!

Donc, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Noan


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui m'a finalement demandé beaucoup de travail!!

**GOMEN!!!**

Je voudrais présenter toutes mes excuses à celles qui attendaient la fin avec impatience.

Suite au double plantage de mon pc, j'avais perdu ce chap et comme je suis revenu à mes anciennes amoures, à savoir Gundam Wing, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire.

Donc RE GOMEN!!!

En espérant que cela vous plaira!!

Sur Ce,

Bonne Lecture!!

-

-

**Epilogue**  
-  
-  
Harry fut accueilli en grandes pompes à la cour d'Angleterre par toute la cour et son grand-père, le Roi Albus, se laissa même aller à l'émotion de retrouver son héritier.  
Les semaines qui suivirent son retour passèrent à une vitesse folle.  
-  
Harry fut complètement accaparé par son nouveau rôle d'héritier et vit très peu Draco. Celui-ci subissait en silence l'absence de son amour, entouré par ses amis d'enfance Blaise et Pansy.  
Le jeune homme lui présenta d'ailleurs sa fiancée, une jolie brune qui répondait au nom d'Hermione Granger, fille d'un des médecins attitrés de la cour.  
-  
En parlant de fiançailles, la famille Weasley que la cour croyait disparu en mer quelques dizaines d'années plutôt, allait être sur le point de fêter celles de l'un d'entre eux.  
A leur arrivée, le conte Rémus Lupin von Wolf reconnut immédiatement son ami d'enfance et toute la famille put enfin reprendre ses droits.  
Une fête à la demeure familiale, the BurrowCastle, fut donnée en l'honneur de leur retour et tous leurs amis, heureux d'enfin les revoir furent conviés.  
Parmi eux, se trouvait la famille Zabini.  
Le jeune Blaise était venu accompagné de sa fiancée et de sa cousine, Pansy Parkinson et se fut à l'occasion de cette soirée que la demoiselle rencontra le plus jeune des fils Weasley.  
Le coup de cœur fut réciproque et ils commencèrent à se fréquenter.  
-  
Harry était heureux pour ses amis mais lui commençait à en avoir marre.  
Il ne voyait plus Draco.  
Un matin, il envoya balader toutes ces obligations qui le privaient de son amour et décida qu'il était grand temps de prendre un peu l'air.  
D'un pas décidé, il entra dans les appartements du futur Prince Consort et ne l'y trouva pas. Le jeune homme grogna avant d'entendre le bruit de l'eau.  
Un sourire goguenard étira ses lèvres alors qu'il poussait la porte de la salle de bain.  
Son amant se prélassait sous la douche, inconscient du regard envieux qui coulait sur son corps. Harry se déshabilla rapidement et alla le rejoindre.  
Le brun étouffa sous un baiser brûlant le cri de protestation de son amour et ne relâcha ses lèvres que lorsque celui-ci se détendit.  
-  
« Mais tu es dingue !!  
- Oui, complètement et irrémédiablement dingue de toi. »  
Sans plus attendre, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se laisser aller au désir qui les consumait.  
-  
Une fois, repus, lavés et habillés, Harry lui proposa une journée en amoureux loin de tout, juste tous les deux, sans paperasses ni courtisans.  
Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accepta.  
-  
La journée fut merveilleuse en tout point et ils ne purent se résoudre à retourner dans leurs appartements respectifs à la fin de celle-ci.  
Harry resta dans celui du blond, prêt à le faire de nouveau sien une bonne partie de la nuit.  
-  
Au petit matin, le prince se réveilla seul dans le grand lit.  
La première surprise passée, il regarda autour de lui mais aucune trace de son futur époux.  
Intrigué, il fit le tour des appartements et entra dans la salle de bain en dernier.  
Il crut que son cœur allait arrêter de battre face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Draco était allongé sur le sol, inconscient.  
Rapidement, Harry le prit dans ses bras et le ramena sur le lit avant d'enfiler un pantalon et de sortir précipitamment dans la chambre à la recherche d'un médecin.  
-  
Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba nez à nez avec le parrain de Draco, Sévérus Snape, 1er médecin de la cour.  
Dans l'affolement, Harry ne réussit pas à lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et l'emmena vers la chambre de son filleul.  
Oubliant toute étiquette, Sévérus finit par exploser.  
« Par Merlin Potter !!! Allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?!  
- C'est Draco !!  
- Vous ne pouviez pas le dire de suite !!! »  
Le prince le regarda passer devant lui, et franchir les derniers mètres les séparant des appartements du blond, à vive allure.  
-  
Le médecin s'arrêta devant le lit, son filleul profondément endormi et se retourna vers l'Héritier.  
« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?  
- Je l'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol de la salle de bain et je l'ai mis dans le lit avant d'aller chercher un médecin. »  
Harry faisait fi du manque total de respect envers sa personne tant il était inquiet pour son compagnon.  
Sévérus en eut vite marre de le voir lui tourner autour alors qu'il essayait de réveiller Draco.  
« Altesse ?  
- Oui ?  
- DEHORS !!!!  
- Mais….  
- J'ai dit dehors. Faîtes ce que vous voulez mais je ne vous veux pas dans mes jambes !!! »  
Le prince lança un dernier regard à son amour avant de sortir.  
-  
Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que le médecin royal vint le trouver dans son bureau. Harry était occupé encore et toujours à la paperasse aidé de son secrétaire, Ron.  
« Altesse, puis-je vous parler en privé ?  
- Heu… oui bien sûr… Ron ?  
- Je vous laisse. Dr Snape.  
- Mr Weasley. »  
Les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête et Ron sortit.  
« Asseyez-vous.  
- Merci.  
- Alors, qu'a Draco ?  
- Eh bien, je.. Ça va vous paraître complètement aberrant mais il semblerait que Draco attende un enfant.  
- QUOI ????  
- Hé bien oui, c'est la seule explication possible à son état. Avidement, une grossesse masculine ne s'est jamais vu tout du moins chez les hommes donc je ne sais absolument pas où est-ce que cela pourrait le mener.  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- Il se pourrait fort bien qu'il n'y survive pas. »  
Harry se prit le visage entre les mains et resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Puis ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le médecin.  
« Faîtes ce que vous voulez, mettez tout le corps médical de la cour, du pays sur cette histoire et trouvez-moi comment et pourquoi Draco est enceint et sauvez-le !!!  
- Votre Altesse…. »  
La colère et la détresse était visible dans les orbes de jade du Prince.  
« Sauvez-le… Je vous en pris. »  
Sévérus ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête puis sortit.  
Harry s'effondra.  
-  
Draco fut mis au courant mais ne s'en formalisa pas, bien au contraire. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il était même radieux malgré les nausées le matin et les quelques vertiges inévitables dans la journée.  
-  
Le temps s'écoulait mais tous les moyens mis en œuvres, par le prince et les médecins de la cour pour découvrir le mystère de la grossesse de leur futur prince consort, s'étaient soldés par des échecs cuisants.  
Ils n'avaient rien trouvé, rien du tout.  
Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. Il aurait voulu être heureux de pouvoir devenir père mais la perspective de la mort de Draco lui enlevait toute joie. Et à mesure que le ventre de son compagnon s'arrondissait, il paniquait un peu plus.  
Un soir, vers le septième mois de grossesse, Draco explosa.  
« Mais cesse de me tourner autour comme ça !!! Je ne suis pas une poupée de porcelaine !!!  
- Te rends-tu vraiment compte de la situation ??!!!  
- Bien mieux que toi certainement !!! Tu devrais être heureux et bien au contraire tu tournes comme un lion en cage !!  
- Comment veux-tu que je sois heureux alors que je risque de te perdre !! »  
La colère de Draco s'apaisa aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il vint prendre Harry dans ses bras.  
« Tu ne me perdras pas. »  
Harry le serra aussi fort que lui permit son ventre.  
« Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ça ?  
- Je le sais, c'est tout. Fais-moi confiance. »  
Le brun plongea son regard dans les yeux de son amant et n'y vit qu'une tranquille attente. Il n'avait réellement pas peur de la suite, ni même de l'accouchement.  
« Soit, mais inutile de m'empêcher de m'occuper de toi. »  
Draco sourit et l'embrassa.  
-  
Presque un mois après cette discussion, Harry dut se rendre en province, laissant Draco aux bons soins de la cousine de Blaise, Pansy.  
Ils s'étaient tous les deux vite liés d'amitié quand Ron et elle avaient commencé à se fréquenter.  
Pendant ces nuits-là, Draco se retrouvait seul et il prenait un plaisir égoïste à ce calme qu'Harry lui refusait à cause de son angoisse.  
-  
Pourtant une nuit, il se réveilla.  
Il faisait encore nuit noire et il décida de se recoucher sans même vérifier l'heure quand une voix s'éleva.  
« Tu es enfin réveillé.  
- Hein ? »  
Draco se redressa comme il put et chercha d'où provenait la voix. Son regard se fixa sur un jeune homme d'environ son âge, tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de lui à peine.  
« Eh ben, j'ai cru que cet humain ne partirait jamais.  
- De quoi ?  
- Le jeune homme brun là qui te couve comme si tu étais à l'article de la mort !! »  
Draco sourit. Harry agissait exactement comme ça, cela voulait dire que…  
« Vous nous espionnez ? »  
L'autre garçon ria doucement.  
« Il faut bien !!  
- Mais..  
- Vois-tu, notre reine a été très surprise d'apprendre que malgré les siècles, quelques gènes elfiques soient encore actifs dans le sang des tiens et …  
- Elfiques ?? Je ne comprends pas.  
- De… Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas comment tu es tombé enceint ?  
- Non.  
- Elle est bien bonne celle-là !! »  
Le jeune homme ria de nouveau, vexant légèrement Draco.  
« Tu veux bien t'expliquer ?  
- Ça va, t'énerves pas, c'est pas bon pour le bébé. »  
Le jeune homme se leva et s'assit près du blond.  
« Il y a plusieurs siècles de cela, les elfes et les humains vivaient en bonne intelligence mais une guerre entre les hommes nous obligea à trouver un refuge loin de votre monde. Mais avant cela, certains d'entre nous se lièrent avec des humains dont un membre de ta famille.  
- Hein ?  
- Hé oui. Et depuis la scission, nous surveillons les descendants de ces unions mais nous ne pensions vraiment pas que nos gênes fussent restées actives aussi longtemps.  
- C'est parce que j'ai du sang elfe dans les veines que j'ai pu enfanté ?  
- C'est ça.  
- Ok. Et toi tu es ?  
- La sage-femme.  
- Hein ? »  
Le jeune homme ria encore une fois.  
« C'est bien comme ça que vous dîtes dans votre monde non ?  
- Heu…oui mais…  
- Les grossesses elfiques ne durent que 8 mois et cela fait 8 mois cette nuit. Donc tu ne devrais pas tarder à …. »  
L'elfe fut coupé par une longue plainte de la part de Draco.  
« … accoucher. »  
-  
L'elfe l'allongea de force et l'apaisa de sa voix mélodieuse en récitant une antique mélopée.  
Pendant près de trois heures, les cris de douleur de Draco déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. D'ailleurs, il finit par réveiller celle qui avait en charge de s'occuper de lui.  
Elle entra comme une furie dans la suite de son ami et s'arrêta net en voyant l'elfe penché au-dessus de Draco.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? »  
Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et la jugea du regard.  
« Votre magie est assez puissante, vous allez pouvoir m'aider.  
- Mais ?? »  
L'elfe se tourna vers Draco qui haletait.  
« Les humains posent toujours autant de questions ? »  
Le blond sourit malgré la douleur et souffla :  
« Oui. »  
La jeune femme s'était approchée.  
« Par Merlin !!  
- Mlle, s'il vous plait, venez-vous asseoir près de lui et prenez-lui la main. Il va avoir besoin de votre force. »  
Malgré sa surprise, Pansy s'exécuta, l'étranger semblait savoir quoi faire.  
-  
Elle commença à paniquer quand elle vit l'elfe sortir une dague.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ?? »  
Le jeune homme la regarda comme si elle était un peu simplette.  
« Comment croyez-vous que l'enfant va sortir ? »  
Pansy se tut, consciente de l'énormité de sa question et détourna son regard.  
L'elfe entailla le ventre rond de Draco mais étonnement aucune goutte de sang ne coula. Une lueur dorée s'en échappa et quelques secondes après, les pleurs du nouveau-né raisonnaient dans la chambre.  
« Bravo jeune homme vous avez un magnifique petit garçon !! »

Mais Draco avait perdu connaissance et la jeune femme aussi.  
L'elfe grimaça un peu. Il avait présumé de sa puissance.  
Il regarda le petit bout qu'il avait toujours dans les bras.  
« Bon, je rafistole ton papa et je m'occupe de toi. »  
Il passa sa main sur la plaie béante qui se referma puis il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et alla à la salle de bain pour le nettoyer.  
-  
Au petit matin, Draco se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression. Il avait fait un rêve incroyable et instinctivement il posa les mains sur son ventre.  
Par Merlin !!  
Il se redressa brusquement.  
Dans le même fauteuil, le blond trouva l'elfe berçant doucement son enfant.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux sur lui.  
« Il est magnifique. Son père sera très content. »  
Il se redressa pour emmener l'enfant à son père.  
« Je dois partir.  
- Mais…  
- Je serais bien resté aussi mais ma tâche est finie. Je reviendrais pour le prochain.  
- Le prochain ?  
- Je suppose qu'il y en aura d'autres.  
- Heu… on verra. »  
Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent.  
« Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur à tous les trois. Au revoir.  
- Attends !!  
- Oui ?  
- Qui es-tu ? Tu ne m'as même pas dit ton nom.  
- Oh suis-je bête ! Je m'appelle Noa.  
- Merci Noa. »  
L'elfe lui sourit une dernière fois et s'évapora.  
-  
Quelques heures plus tard, Harry rentrait au palais.  
Il se dirigea directement vers les appartements de Draco et fut accueilli par ses amis. A son entrée, tout le monde s'écarta avec un sourire et il put voir qu'au centre de toute cette agitation se trouvait Draco, assis sur le lit, le dos calé contre une montagne de coussins, leur enfant dans les bras.  
Les larmes de bonheur perlèrent à ses yeux quand il les étreignit tous les deux.  
Tout le monde sortit, les laissant se retrouver, et Draco en profita pour tout l'expliquer.  
« Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il était inutile de t'inquiéter. »  
Harry ne répondit pas mais son immense sourire le fit pour lui.  
-  
-  
Le mariage repoussé à cause de la grossesse de Draco put enfin être célébré. Tout le pays était en liesse, l'avenir de la couronne étant assurée.  
On pouvait même voir le grand-père, Lucius, gagatisant avec son petit-fils dans un coin de la grande salle de bal où la fête battait son plein.  
Harry était enfin heureux et même si son passé était douloureux, il n'y changerait rien. Il avait pu rencontrer l'Amour et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.  
-  
-

En espérant que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir que moi à cette histoire!!!

Kisu.

Noan


End file.
